the_velupillai_familyfandomcom-20200214-history
Veronica
Veronica is a family member who was the President of the Family from January 2010 to December 2013 and the Leader of the Amnesty Party from 2007 to 2014. She is currently the longest-serving Family President and is the only woman to have held the office. As President, she implemented progressive policies which helped reform a lot of traditional technicalities the family had. As soon as she was elected President, Veronica introduced a series of political and social initiatives intended to change family policy, including defending LGBT Rights, individual choice, preventing exiles, and reforming family elections. Her political philosophy and social policies emphasised the right of family members to do what they wish with their personal life without facing repercussions from family members. Veronica's popularity during her first years in office waned amid these massive changes in an otherwise Conservative family, yet snuck a victory through in her re-election attempt in 2012. After losing a messy nomination battle in June 2013 where Veronica attempted to seek one more term as President, she decided to run for Family Council once again for Clarkson's Second District but was defeated, leaving family politics. Family Politics In Opposition & Junior Coalition Partner (2007-2009) A corporate lawyer-turned-Ontario Prosecutor, Veronica founded the Amnesty Party in 2007 in preparation for the first family election, serving as Leader and also nominating herself for President. She ran a full slate in the election but lost the 2008 Presidential Election, finishing a close second to Moderate Party Candidate Jeffrey. On Council, her party was able to attain 4 seats (2 Elected, and 2 Appointed through the Elder Council). In the 2009 midterm election, Veronica was able to win a seat on Family Council, elected Family Councillor for Clarkson's Second District, helping the party attain 5 Seats (3 Elected, 2 Appointed) on Council. Because the Moderates formed a Minority government, Family President Jeffrey invited the Amnesty Party to form a coalition with the Moderates, and Veronica was appointed Secretary of Youth. In June 2009, Veronica was once again acclaimed as the Presidential Candidate for the Amnesty Party in the 2010 election. She soundly defeated Moderate Party candidate Elizabeth (Jeffrey did not seek re-election), and was sworn in as President on January 1, 2010. First Presidential Term (2010-2011) During the election campaign, Veronica campaigned hard on the reversion of the exile of Sabrina (which happened in February 2007 after she came out as a lesbian), and hammered the Moderate Party for not doing anything to bring Sabrina back, despite Jeffrey campaigning on studying it. Her arguments about Moderate slowness found effectiveness, as Veronica won the Presidency with over 50% while her party took 10 of 18 Council seats (2 Appointed, 8 Elected). After being sworn in, Veronica introduced a series of initiatives intended to reverse traditional family values, with the first piece of legislation being a bill to recognize LGBT rights and making sure it was not grounds for exile. The bill was supported by all 10 Amnesty Party members, 2 of 3 Moderate members (with Gabrielle abstaining) and Robert of the Family Traditionals (the other 4 voted against the motion). Veronica also brought in legislation for committee work and a Family Charter of Respect. At the midterm election, the Amnesty Party lost two seats to the Moderates, becoming a Minority government. Veronica ran a more centrist government to ensure support from the Moderates during the year, promoting funeral levy restructuring and a promise to not introduce any new levies. The Amnesty Party and Moderates worked together to block Traditional legislation attempting to put in stricter family laws like a ban on electronic devices/cellphones from Family Reunions and another attempt to restrict LGBT rights. The Traditionals accused the Amnesty Party of being radical and too extreme for the family, rousing many family members to state the same. To further rouse anger, the Amnesty Government abolished the Elder Council, turning the seats into elected seats for the 2012 election. Many thought this as an attack on the family elders and Veronica's popularity plummeted. Second Presidential Term (2012-2013) Veronica was re-elected for a second term in December 2011, while her government returned to a majority with 9 of 18 seats. A popular new event her government started was the biennial Family Olympics - happening once every two years at the Summer Reunion with events in track & field, team sports, aquatics and video games. An event which brought a lot of drama in 2012 was the Prasana Affair, when it was found out that Prasana's partner was pregnant, despite the fact that they weren't married. Veronica and her party took a strong position of supporting Prasana, while the Traditionals sought exile. Veronica's position was mostly supported by family members and helped prevent massive repercussions to Prasana, although a 3 month suspension was agreed upon to qualm Traditional voices. Veronica's strong leadership on this file and the new Family Olympics allowed the party to increase its popular vote by nearly 10% in the 2013 midterm elections, but still managed to lose one seat, returning to a minority. While popular reunion events were introduced, Veronica's government also brought forward many levies, including a $5 Family Olympics Levy (argued that it would help the host cover fees), and the extremely unpopular $20 Reunion Levy, (referred to as the "attendance tax"). These two fees were very divisive and most family members did not support it, with many others being very hesitant of it. Many of her own family councillors showed concern, with former Amnesty Family Councillor Shamu writing angrily in the Family Newspaper that Veronica had strayed from her promises of fiscal responsibility. The Amnesty Party also badly lost two by-elections in 2013, further putting strain on Veronica's leadership. While Presidents do not face a nomination battle for their party nod, Veronica decided to test her support by promising to have one, setting the stage for a nomination in June 2013. Alongside Veronica, Peace Secretary Indra-Carol and Treasury Secretary Brian also put their names forward for the Amnesty Party Presidential nomination for 2014. Veronica lagged badly and on primary day lost the Presidential nomination to Indra-Carol in the first round, finishing second. She accepted her defeat and promised to not seek re-election as President, but also promised to stay on until her term as President finished on December 31, 2013. In September 2013, Veronica announced she would would be attempting to run for her old Family Council seat (Clarkson-II), surprising many. Although she was labelled a star candidate, her unpopularity proved immense and was badly defeated by Traditional incumbent Robert. She resigned as President on December 31, 2013 after Moderate candidate George won the Presidential election, and resigned party leader a few days later, being replaced by Elise on an interim basis. After Politics Veronica is still involved with the Amnesty Party but has promised to not seek elected office again on Family Council. She endorsed Claude for the Amnesty Party presidential nomination in 2015, and campaigned for him and made phone calls during the 2016 general election. Personal Life Veronica lives in North York with her husband Stuart and son Michael. She was born in London, UK and immigrated to Canada to study at the University of Toronto to do a Bachelor's Degree in Arts. She did her Juris Doctor at Harvard University in the United States before returning to Canada to practice as a Corporate Lawyer at a firm on Bay Street. In 2013 she switched from private practice to be a Crown Prosecutor. She took a leave in early 2015 to fulfil her duties as a mother. Committee Assignments * Standing Committee on Peace & Interfamily Affairs (January 2009 - December 2013) * Standing Committee on Accounts (January 2012 - December 2013) Category:People